


The Hart Of Storybrooke

by themillsisters



Category: Girl Meets World, Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Gmw and OUAT crossover, In which Henry and Maya are twins, Neal is not dead au, rilaya and swanfire are both cannon!!, takes place three years after the dark swan era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themillsisters/pseuds/themillsisters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya enjoys her life. she's got a family, a girlfriend, good friends..until she finds herself being told she's from a fairytale land and her and her girlfriend, Riley, get dragged down to storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya is enjoying her life. That is until she finds herself letting the savior, a theif, and a heart of the truest believer into her home.

Storybrooke, Maine 

"Mom, Dad, can you come up here?" A voice shouted from above the stairs, voice shaking from panic, or was that shock?

Emma Swan's eyes glased over at the stairs, and Neal Cassidy looked at his Fiancée wondering if she knew what was going on. 

"No," Emma spoke lightly. words weren't needed for his question. she already knew what the look meant.

They both shrugged and ran up the stairs, wondering what it was this time. What Villian Strolled their way into storybrooke this time?

Emma and Neal were shocked when they saw a look of anger upon their sons' face. Nither of them knew what to do.

"Hey, Bud," Neal started after a few moments of silence, sitting on Henry's bed, and wondering why he looked so upset.

"Did you know?" Neal was shocked when he heard those passive-agressive words come from his sons mouth, still keeping a blank face.

"Know what?" Neal questioned. there was so many things he could be referncing right now.

"That I have a twin sister."

Neal's eyes glared over to Emma. He couldn't believe it! How, why, did Emma keep this from them? He suddenly understood Henry's hurt. Emma looked gulity, and filled with despair. She thought they were adopted together, and when she found out they weren't she was too scared to find out why. What if something happened to her?

Neal's eyes softened, and looked over at Emma. "We-You-Why?" he questioned, he couldn't find the words to use full sentences at this point.

"Yeah. i thought--i thought they were adopted together," Emma explained herself. "When I found out they weren't, I thought the worst and was too scared to say anything after that. to protect you bot--Okay no. it was protecting myself."

"Well, we have to find her!" Henry Argued.

"And how are we gonna do that--" 

"If I could find you, all those years ago, I'll Find her too."

\----

New York City, New York

The Next Day

 

Maya Hart was in her room when she heard a knock at her door. It was very late at night and her mother wasn't home;as usual.

Maya sighed, and walked up the basement stairs and into the living room/Kitchen Complex and first, looked though the peep hole.

She saw a group of people she's never seen before. First, A blonde girl, second, a man probaly in his twenties or so, and a boy about her age.

She grabbed a baceball bat in defence, and opened the door. "What do you want?" The blonde new yorker groaled at them.

"Are you Maya Hart?" The boy asked.

"Y-yes I am. Who are You?"  Maya Questioned, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm Henry Mills,"  The Boy--Henry--told her. 

"And I'm Emma Swan, Henry's Mother, and This is Neal Cassidy, My Fiancé and his father." Emma told Maya, Pointing at the man beside her. 

"Can we come in?" Neal asked her.

"Uh, sure. As long as you promise me your not murders." 

They laughed. "we promise." Emma smiled and they walked inside her apartment. 

\----

Maya shook her head at the group in front of her. "No..I'm sorry, no. This just isn't possible. I'm Maya. Maya Hart. Occasionally, Maya Clutterbucket. I'm not a 'Swan'!" 

"I know how crazy this sounds--" Emma started to smooth her but was interrupted.

"Crazy? That's undermining it! More like insane, do you even hear yourselves?!" Maya shouted. "You are saying that, you, blondie are my mother, and the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming," Maya pointed at Emma. "You are my dad and are the son of rumplestilkn," she then pointed at Neal. "and you? Your my twin brother. We don't even look alike!" 

 

"It's all true, Maya," Neal sighed and sat next to her and trying to the calm the blonde.

"No it's not! My mom is Katy Hart not You, and I don't have a dad."

"It's all true, look," Henry said and got out his infamous book. 

"What's that?" Maya questioned, examining the book. She loved antique, vintage and old things. Hipster things. So, this old big book stuck her interests.

Henry smiled and sat on the other side of her, opening the book. "Everything in this book actually happened," he told her carefully as they went though the stories.

Slowly, Maya started to think that maybe what they were saying we're true.

What if this is all one big hoax from huckleberry? Get you to believe in an impossibility, like Maya's happiness, and then crush it? 

"I guess what your saying could possibly be true," Maya finally agreed. "But, what exactly do you want..from me?"

All three shared looks towards each other. "We want you to come back home with us. To Storybrooke, Maine." 

"I-guys, I don't think I could do that." Maya sighed. "I don't love a lot. I hate so many things. However, what I do love, is my friends. My girlfriend. Especially my girlfriend. I could never leave her behind. I could never leave My life in New York. I'm alright."

Girlfriend? In a gay way? Emma thought in her mind curiously.

"Yes, in a gay way, lovers, romantically, get the jig?" Maya said, sarcastically, sounding confident but actually really nervous. 

I said that out loud? Oops. Emma thought. 

Even if they were clinically insane and was imagining the fairytale stuff, they had proof that they were her real parents. If they were Homophobic, if they didn't accept her Maya didn't know what she would do. 

"How about she comes with us?" Neal blurted. It was too late. "I mean, hypothetically. If we let her come, would you take the offer?"

Maya thought for a moment and nodded slowly and hesitantly. "Probably."

The Three shared looks. If They let this unknown girl to storybrooke, she could expose everyone. If they didn't, They might not see Maya again.

"She has a ride." Emma Finally said after moments of silence. She knew this could cause unspeakable damange to the town but all she could think about right now is her daughter. 

"I'll call her." Maya responded with a black face, and got up to the other room to call her.

"Peaches!" The other end's Voice was filled with exitment.

"Hey Honey, so, I need you to come over," 

"Why?"

"I'll Explain just..Pack a bag too. we're going to Maine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been posting this book on wattpad (under the same user) and I thought I would put it here too! Enjoy. I know this isn't normally crossed over, but I really wanted to do it! XX


	2. The first night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Riley reach storybrooke, and Henry gives them a tour of the house. They also create what is needed always;a bay window. A baelfire window, okay I'm an awful person. Anyways. Filler.

After Riley showed up, they explained everything to her and (after a major freak out) then they set off to Maine, driving though the night.

The two girls fell asleep halfway though the ride. "Maya, Maya.." Henry whispered as he poked his sister, trying to wake the blonde.

Maya mumbled something inaudible, and flinched a few times. "Go-good morning." She said groggy.

"Uh, We're Here," Henry told her. "Storybrooke."

Maya nodded and sat up and looked out the car window. It looked..well different then New York.

Maya then poked her sleeping brunette. "Riles.."

She jolted up. "Hey."

"We're here." Maya whispered softly.

They looked out the window and saw a pretty nice house. It was painted blue and looked comfortable.

The car stopped in the driveway. "We're here." Emma said, for no one in particular and opened her car door.

When Baby Neal was born (after he was, it was a bit weird when they found out that adult Neal was alive.), Emma decided it was a wee bit crowded in the apartment and her and Henry moved out and found this place. Neal moved in about three months later.

The other three car doors open and get out the car. It was cold, it was 5am, and they were all very tired.

Maya and Riley looked around the house, taking in their new home, at least for now.

"I can show them around and settle them in, if you want, mom, dad," Henry offered.

"I couldn't have you do that. It's my job, not yours." Emma replied, shaking her head.

"No, I want to."

"Very well. Go settle them into the guest room." Neal agreed with giving him a little responsibility for the night.

Henry smiled as they left into the background to their room. "This is the living room. We usually hang in here during the day. Watch movies, talk, edc," he told them as they passed the large room with a number of very comfy looking furniture. 

Then, he opened a slide-door and went Into a kitchen. "This is the kitchen. Our parents are in the process of attempting to teach me to cook. Key word: attempted. I burn stuff." 

The girls laughed slightly and went into a joint room with a fancy table. "This is the dining room. We eat a good home-cooked dinner every night, which, luckily, is not cooked by me." 

The trio walked around and back into the hallway near the door, and glazed towards the stairs. 

At the top of the stairs there was two doors. "This is my room. No touchy unless I say you may." Henry joked, pointing at the door on the right. "And you, will be staying in here." He said and opened the left door. 

"If you need anything, let me know. I know this house now like the back of my hand." 

"Thanks." The girls chorused and walked into the door, shutting the door quietly. 

Riley turned on a light and smiled when a really nice room appeared in light.

It looked like it came out of a hotel room. Two extremely comfortable looking beds, a nice TV, a fancy desk, and the always needed detail: Bay Window.

"Bay window, bay window right now!" Riley announced as they Sat down by it quickly. 

"what's up?" 

"I just feel evil," Riley shrugged. "I mean, I ran away just like that! To an unknown land, off the map! Won't my parents be worried?"

Maya took a deep and sharp breath. "Yes," she admitted. "But Riley, don't you wanna live? Aren't you tired of living in your parents shadow? Don't you want your own experiences?"

"Yeah but--"

"No but's," Maya interrupted. "We got nothing to worry about, okay? Remember, Emma told us that you can't get over the town line or even see it if your not from a magical realm." 

Riley nodded. "I guess your right, peaches," she sighed. "But what about Lucas and Farkle? What do we tell them? They'll definitely be spamming us with texts and calls and video chats!"

"Let me share you on a secret riles," Maya whispered and moved closer to her. "We lie."

"L-lie? But lying is bad." Riley shivered. 

"What other choice do we have?"

"But-"

"what other choice do we have?"

"None," Riley mumbled. "Okay. Game plan in action. Can we sleep now?"

"Couldn't say it better myself," Maya smiled and walked over to the left bed and let herself fall onto it and giggled. "Finally," she whispered. It's been a log day and she just wanted to sleep.

Maya quickly got under the covers and called out, "Night, Honey."

Riley wasn't slow to respond cheerfully, "Night Peaches."

*

Breakfast was placed out in not less then a few hours later on the dining table. "Good morning guys."

"Hot chocolate..with cinnamon?" Maya questioned the refresher in front of her.

"Yeah? Try it, I think you'll like it!" Emma smiled.

Maya, hesitantly, took a small sip. "Woah!" 

"Yeah, I know," Emma smiled fondly.

"It's kinda a family thing, I love it, our mom loves it, our grandma loves it..." Henry filled her in. 

"Speaking of grandparents," Emma started. "We are going to see them at their loft today."

"Snow White 'n Prince charmin'!" Maya mocked, a smile on her face. 

"Yes, they are Snow White and Prince Charming." Emma sighed, holding back a laugh.

"Don't you guys, have like, jobs?" Riley questioned, speaking for the first time in forever.

"Yes, yes, We do. They don't start until later though." Emma smiled. "I'm the sheriff of Storybrooke," Emma started. 

"Woah the sheriff?!...I don't know what that means." Maya was only half joking.

"It's like the police, but more independent. They keep everything calm and all the peace." Riley explained to her.

"Oh!" 

"And I work in my fathers pawn shop." Neal told them. 

"As do I!" Henry announced, chuckling.

"You have a job?" Maya questioned him.

"Yep! Family business."

"Hm." Maya nodded. 

After an uneventful breakfast, they headed over to the loft to meet with David and Mary Margaret's loft, not knowing what to expect from their fairytale family.


	3. Meeting Snowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya and Riley go to meet maya's fairytale grandparents, Snow White and Prince Charming. Big Plot twist at the end.

\--

Emma walked inside first, being greeted by her parents instantly. "Hey guys!" She smiled as she hugged them. 

"Did you find her?" Mary Margaret questioned her, hoping for a positive answer.

Emma took a moment and let out a sigh. "Yes."

"Yes!" The man once known as Prince Charming cheered, smiling.

"They are outside with Neal," Emma stated and opened the door for them.

First, came the brilliant fiancé walked in, alongside the two children.

Mary Margaret and David's eyes felt love as they looked at the blonde. The blonde however was looking at something - someone - else. 

"Riles, come on. Why won't you come inside?" 

"Maya. This is your family. Your real, fairytale, crazy, perfect family! I'm normal. What if they don't like me?" Riley stressed to the older girl.

"Riles, fuck them, if they don't. Come on!" Maya shouted, and pulled her inside. 

Maya Looked at the two new people in front of her. They seemed nice, but Maya still felt imitated, somehow. "Hi," Maya shyly waved. Hi? Hi? Hi? That's the best you got? Really?

"Hi, Maya. It's really nice to meet you. I'm Mary Margaret and this is-" Mary Margaret started, but then was interrupted.

"Prince charmin'!" Maya interrupted, in her special mockery voice. 

"Actually it's David,"

"David from the enchanted forest at 3 o'clock in the mornin'?" 

"No..just David,"

"Boring!" Maya shrieked, and skipped around the house carelessly.

"Uh," Riley clears her breath. "I apologize for my girlfriend. This is just how she is, how she talks. She usually picks one person to make fun of always and.." Riley trailed off. "Yeah. I'm sorry."

"It's okay..um.." David started when he realized he didn't know her name.

"Riley," the brunette answered slowly. "My name is Riley. Nice to meet you David, and Mary Margaret."

"It's okay, Riley. I don't know what we were expecting exactly from a New York City girl but.." David sighed. "You know. It's cool. She seems like a good kid, somewhere."

"Nice to meet you too, Riley." Mary Margaret chimed in.

"She is. She puts up a tough exterior, but is actually very soft," Riley chuckled and smiled at Maya's grandparents.

"Hm," Mary Margaret mumbled and looked at her husband. "Doesn't that remind you of someone?"

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Maya was going through the fridge as eating everything in sight. "Okay, Maya. You can stop raiding my future parents-in-law fridge now." 

"But, Neal, I want to." 

"I know you do but," Neal started. "I will get into trouble if I let you."

"Fine!" Maya sighed. "You're no fun."

Neal raised an eyebrow. "Really? You should've seen me when I was your age. On the run, shoplifting corner stores."

"Well that's a good example for me," Maya responded, with a roll of her ocean blue eyes. You see, she liked to roll her eyes a lot. It was a habit, and a never ending one. Maybe one day she could lose control and always roll her eyeballs. Just kidding, but hey, you never know. 

"I am not suggesting that you do that." The boy simply claimed. 

"Right," Maya replied, slowly, as if she didn't believe him. The blonde looked upwards, feeling the tension. 

"So..when's the wedding?" She quickly changed the subject, not wanting to talk about it any further.

"March 12th," Neal replied, smiling just thinking about it. 

"Nice," Maya smiled and gave him a sarcastic thumbs up. She wasn't rude, she was sassy. 

"Ha-ha," He gave her a mechanical laugh. "No really..what do you think?"

Maya laughed at the need for her approval. "Spring wedding, good. Even though I just met you, I'm very happy you guys are getting married. The fact that your doing it the day before daylight savings is odd, cause like..I wouldn't wanna be that tried the day after my wedding, but you know. Your life." 

Neal looked at the young girl after her speech not knowing the exact way to respond to that. 

Maya realized something in that moment. "Oh. It has meaning, doesn't it?"

"It does!" Neal replied, shocked. "How'd you know that?" 

"I have my ways," the blonde beauty smirked secretively.

"Oh-oh-kay," Neal responded, not knowing what Maya meant. "A month after I met your mother, we were at this party. We snuck into it, but-" 

"Still not being a good example."

"Still not saying this is something you should do," 

"Just finish the story, and make it short, loser."

Neal chuckled. "We were at the party and a special song came on, uh, only you by Yazoo. We started to dance, and something, I don't know, happened. I looked into her eyes, and I knew. I knew that I loved her, and I would do anything, anything, to just keep being with her. It's just like-" 

"A feeling you just can't shake," They both said in usion. 

"Exactly, yeah," Neal chuckled. "You feel that with Riley?"

Maya thought about it for a moment. Floods of flashbacks came rolling into her brain and she nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I do." 

"Good," Neal smiled at Maya. "Never, never, ever ever ever, let that go."

"I won't," she smiled weakly as she walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room In the Blanchard loft.

"Maya," Riley smiled when she saw her. 

"'Sup?" 

"Nothing, just chatting it up with Snow White and Prince Charming. Never thought I'd ever say that sentence." Riley replied, laughing. 

"Yeah. Three days ago I thought I was a Hart, and a normal person," Maya agreed as she glared at Emma for reasons she didn't even know. "But it turns out I'm a princess, and a Swan. Wait do I have to go by Maya Swan now?"

"If you want to." Emma replied.

Maya Swan. Has a ring to it..

"Meh, I'd rather keep being a 'Hart.'"

The Clan spent the rest of the day talking, and laughing. 

Maya told the group what her life was like back in New York and her and Riley's Story. David and Mary Margaret told Maya about the enchanted forest. Henry told her about Storybrooke. Emma told Maya about her years in foster care. Neal told Maya about the other side of the enchanted forest, and his life and transitioning after he fell though the portal. 

It was a good day. 

good days don't last forever.

Somewhere in the world, someone is having the worst day ever, also.

This certain day, that was Katy Hart. 

 

\--

Meanwhile in New York

Katy Hart couldn't believe what she saw. The savior, she just took her daughter from under her. She was now angry. All this work, just for her to steal Maya all willy nilly? She grabbed underneath her waitress outfit and to her necklace and pressed on it, as it took of the glamour spell. There, the mirror showed Zelena, the wicked witch of the west.

"Oh, my sweet, you don't know what you just did," Zelena said to herself. "You just unleashed something wicked."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy, everyone! The Zelena/Katy thing will be explained, don't worry.


	4. The Hart, the best man, the sheriff, and the love interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finds themselves split up for the day. Maya runs into hook, Neal helps mr.gold in his shop and talks wedding, Riley joins Emma In the sheriff's office (with a little surprise as of), and Henry's stuck at school with his crush, violet.

Emma Swan & Neal Cassidy were both at work,  Riley Matthews followed Emma to work, curious on what she does (but mostly not wanting to be alone), and Henry Mills at school. Maya Hart wasn't enrolled just yet. 

That left Maya, all on her own in Storybrooke. 

It was a Rainy day in Storybrooke, and Maya walked into granny's (Henry mentioned something about it being the best place to eat in Storybrooke?) and closed her umbrella as she started to walk to a seat when she ran into someone. 

"Sorry," Maya quickly apologized and looked up. She saw a man about in his thirties, looking pretty tough with a very noticeable feature. A hook.

"It's okay, lass," the man replied in an  Irish accent. "I wasn't looking."

"Me either," Maya chuckled. 

"Who are you?" The man questioned. "I mean, I never seen you before, love."

"I'm Maya," she replied nonchalantly, offering out her hand to shake. "I just got here last week. Who are you?"

"Nice too meet you, Maya," He smiled as he shook Maya's hand. "I'm Killian. Killian Jones. More commonly known as 'hook' around these waters."

"As in, Captain Hook?" Maya let out a laugh.

Captain Hook was ugly?¿ This guy -- 'Killian' isn't?¿

"Aye," Killian nodded. "I take it that you heard about me?"

"In one way or another."

Maya looked back at Ruby Lucas before Killian could say anything more. "Hey! can I have some hot chocolate with cinnamon?"

"Sure, um --" Ruby started when she realized she didn't know this girl. She felt awful. This town was so small, she thought and should know everyone by name. If she didn't recognize her, it could possibly mean some panic. Was there some new arrivals? Did it become that arc of new villains in town? 

"Maya." Maya gave a soft smile to Ruby. "Don't worry. I moved here last week."

"You-you moved here?" The werewolf questioned. She was scared now. 

Was this girl even from a fairytale? Was she a villain? Was she an outsider? Was there a new cruse that brought some people here? Was there more? 

"Oh, yeah, Emma Swan brought me. I'm her - um well- daughter." Maya chocked out, sharing the information.

"Oh!" Ruby let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry for the misconception, Maya. Welcome to Storybrooke." She smiled and handed Maya her hot chocolate.

"Emma Swan's daughter, eh?"

Maya looked back to see Killian smirking at her. "Yes."

"I didn't know she had another kid."

"And I didn't know I was from a fairytale until a week ago. life's full of surprises, love."

Killian nodded and they continued to talk. Maya found the pirate amusing, and Killian, well, hasn't had a friend in a while, even if the friend was a teenage girl, and the daughter of his lost love.

Maya eventually found herself on the Jolly Roger as Killian decided to teach her how to steer it. "So, how do You know my - Emma?" Maya asked. She wasn't quite comfortable calling Emma her mom yet. It was weird. She hardly knew her. It was gonna take a while for her to think of her as her mother. Surely, Emma could understand that. 

"Erm-um," the former villain cleared his breath. "I was dating her for a while."

Maya nodded, noticing the strain in his tone of voice. "What happened? I mean, she seems pretty happy with Neal."

"Aye. A few years back, your mother went evil. She became the dark one. Neal's true love kiss worked on her, there was nothing I could do. I had to let her go, let her be with him." Killian explained, smiling sadly, remembering the times. 

He loved her, and for a moment, maybe she loved him, too. Unfortunately, they weren't true loves. Nothing they could do or say could change that.

"Oh," Maya replied, speechless. "I'm sorry." 

"Eh, it's okay. It was for the best," Killian shrugged. 

Maya nodded as they continued to sail the Storybrooke waters. She was having a fun time with the pirate. She almost forget he was..well a pirate.

*

Back at the pawn shop, Rumple and Neal were sorting though the new objects they've got.

"How's wedding planning going?" Rumple asked his son as he picked up an object and put it in one of the boxes.

"Good," Neal responded. "Stressful, maybe, but good. It's all getting put together it's just..magical. hypothetically, of course. You know?"

"Yeah, I do," the older man responded. "Your just under five months, that's the fun, stressful part," mr. Gold smiled. "It's where it gets crazy, running around."

"Yep," Neal nodded. "Emma's been going crazy on all of this. Almost OCD crazy. The only reason why she's not crazy right now about the wedding is because she's crazy about Maya." 

Mr. Gold laughed. "Yeah. By the way, when can I meet her?"

"Soon," Neal promised. "She just got here last week, papa. We are letting her settle before we announce it to Storybrooke and cause a scene."

Mr. Gold nodded understandingly. "Okay. I understand, just..soon soon, not maybe-you'll-meet-her-at-the-wedding-soon?" He questioned.

Neal laughed. "soon soon."

"Alright," Mr. Gold nodded and held up an object, debating his his head what pile it should go into. "Speaking of, have you thought about who your best Man'll be..?" He hinted.

"Yeah. A little. I was thinking David," Neal teased and laughed even harder when he saw his fathers face drop and then turn into a deeply offended one. 

"I'm kidding!" Neal then confirmed. "Well, kinda. Will you be my best man, papa?"

"I would be honored, son."

*

"What do you even do? Just sit here all day? Doesn't it get boring?" Riley questioned as she sat in the deadly  
Silent sheriff's office. "Ooh I can spin wooo!" She said, as she spun in her chair, giggling.

"Why did I agree to this?" Emma whispered to herself quietly. Riley was a nice kid, but she was getting so annoying and Emma was trying to work. "No, Riley, look. I am filling out paperwork on the crimes In Storybrooke in the last seven days. See," Emma shared and showed Riley her paperwork.

"Oh!" Riley laughed. "I get it now."

Emma smiled triumphantly. "Good."

Suddenly, David started to rush in. "Emma! Emma!" 

"What?!" Emma shouted looking his dad's panicked face. "Dad..what's wrong? What's happened?"

"It's Zelena. She's back. She was spotted by the town line minutes ago."

"WHAT?" Emma screamed as she jumped up.

"Who's Zelena? Oh, I don't really care. Drama is drama. This is the best show not on TV!" Riley smiled, eating some popcorn and breaking our precious forth wall. wait, me saying its a forth wall is yet again breaking the forth wall.

The three rushed out of the department, to find Zelena. Before anything happens to anybody.

*

Henry found himself in chemistry later that day. They were working in labs to create a Crystal.

"Okay, you will be working in pairs," the teacher told the class. "Grace Andrew, Amyra and Ava, Bobby and Clivig, Ethan and James, Henry and violet..." She listed off the pairs. Henry stopped fully-listening when he heard his name.

Ah, he was gonna be working with his crush, violet. He's liked her since they've went to camelot. 

Violet was suppose to leave three years ago when Emma went good again and broke the cruse, but it turned out, sending the native camelot people wasn't a cruse from Emma. It was from someone else. Therefore, she couldn't take them home. 

"Hey Henry," Violet smiled at him as she sat down next to him. 

"Hi Violet," Henry smiled back. "How you been the last few weeks? I've haven't seen you."

"I've been okay, really," she replied. "Just busy. You know, family stuff." 

Henry smiled back. "Yeah. I do."

"Okay. So first we pour hot solivince into the solid," Violet whispered to herself and did it.

"And then, we.." Henry stated and looked at his book for the next thing to do and swirled the flask to dissolve the solid.

"Yeah," Violet nodded and did the next step in Crystallization. "So what are you doing later?"

"I don't know, probably nothing," Henry shrugged. "You?"

"Nothing," the brunette chuckled. "Wanna hang out? Me and you?"

"S-sure," Henry nodded. "Granny's after school?"

Violet smiled in confirmation. "Granny's after school."

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many chapters center on Maya, that's why this has multiple pov's.


	5. Witch Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it sounds like. Fighting Zelena. Slight, vague answers. Surprise near the end (but isn't that every chapter?)

Footsteps were heard from the running girl in her wedges as the heels clicked as she ran to the brunette. "Riles! I got your SOS! What's going on?"

"They said the wicked witch from wicked is here, May." Riley explained, uneasy. She was scared. Very scared. 

Maya's eyes widened. She was real too? " Wow, really?"

"Yeah, and-" Riley tired to explain more, but Emma came running to the two. 

"Maya! You're here. Good. Your safe." Emma nodded at her. She was glad Maya made it here okay, but mostly also that Zelena didn't find her and play one of her acts on her. 

"What's going on?" Maya looked up at the older blonde. 

"Just a witch fight. It'll all be over soon." Emma responded, not wanting to get into details. It would take years to explain everything, anyways. 

"I've looked," David said as he started to walk up, alongside snow and Neal. "It looks like the villain doesn't wanna be found."

"I wonder why, charmin'." Maya sarcastically commented, twirling her hair, nonchalantly. 

"We'll keep looking," Emma sighed, ignoring Maya's comment. "Bring Maya and Riley back to your Loft." She ordered her father, wanting to keep the minors out of trouble. 

"No!" Maya suddenly shouted out. At first, she didn't know why, exactly. All She didn't wanna go back to far away dreams and locking doors. She wanted to live, not just exist. There is a great difference. 

"What?" 

"No. I won't. I spent my whole life just..watching from Windows," Maya replied in monotone. "Wondering why they had that and I didn't. I stayed inside every opportunity I had for an adventure. Please, let me be a part of this one." Maya gave her dramatic speech, you could almost feel the soft background music behind her as she spoke. 

"Maya, this is not the time or the place. This is-" Emma tried to explain that Zelena was not somebody to have an adventure with. The worst villain they've encountered. 

Think of the worst person you know and multiply it by 100. That's what Zelena is. 

More heels clicking. More dramatic this time around, though. It felt scary, hearing the sound. Anxiety rushed though everyone's vains as they heard it. They all knew who it was..

"No, baby girl. Stay." A thick voice offered, in a swift manner, as Zelena got closer and closer to the group. 

Maya looked at the redhead with a puzzled look. Who was this..woman? Is it just me or did "baby girl" sound both creepy as hell and oddly familiar? Is this the wicked witch?

"You stay away from her!" David threatened, pulling out a sword. 

"Oh, honey," Zelena sighed. "Your child's play." She swiftly said, raising her hand lightly and nonchalantly magically made him fall to the cold hard ground. 

"Maya." 

Maya stopped herself in her tracks.

How did this witch know her name?

"How do you know my name?" The blonde questioned quietly, not bothering to even blink. She was scared. Very scared.

"Baby girl, do you not remember me?"

"No? Should I?"

"Yes, yes, you should!" Zelena shouted and picked a necklace from under her dress and brought it to the attention to the group.

"Glamour spell," Mary Margaret whispered quietly.

Zelena nodded croakily and pressed upon the stone. It revealed Maya's mother. Katy, Katy Hart.

Snow, David, and Emma were confused. How did they know her?

Maya and Riley's faces were priceless. They couldn't believe it was Zelena. Was it the whole time? 

"Maya?" 

"Yes, honey?"

"You see it too, right, peaches?"

"Yep."

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know."

"It was easy!" Zelena, still in Katy's form argued. She turned back into her true form before she started to talk. "When Regina and robin forbid me my little girl, I wanted revenge. So I took the savior's daughter, killed her adoptive mother and took her form."

"She's-she's dead?" Maya's voice quivered. She loved her mother. She was always here for her, especially recently, especially. Recently. Oh my gosh. It hit her then. The one that got close to her wasn't her mother, it was Zelena. That broke her heart. 

"As dead as doornail."

"You! You killed my mother!" 

"Sorry??" Zelena apologized In a confident, sarcastic, and questioning manner.

Maya shook her head intensely, breathing speeding up, her head full of anger.

Magic is tied with our emotions.

When an emotion, any emotion, gets too strong, it comes out.

That's what happened for Maya.

Maya locked eyes with Zelena, ready to confront her. 

"Come on, give me your best shot. Yell at me. You know you want to." 

The blonde closed her eyes and sighed. She was no match for a witch. Her eyes shot open when she felt something. An energy, something more than air between her fingers.

White energy zapped out of her fingertips, aiming towards Zelena. Maya pushed herself back, scared, as she bit her lip. She couldn't even complex what was going on. 

In a few short moments, Zelena was knocked out, on the cold, hard, ground below the city lights. Everyone knows, only light magic can defeat her. 

Maya brought down her hands slowly and carefully and studied everyone's face.

Emma looked just shocked. Almost happy shocked though. Riley was the same.

Neal looked more mad shocked.

Snow and David looked scared shocked.

So, basically, everyone was shocked. 

"What was that?!" Maya yelped, freaked out and confused.

"That was Magic, Maya," Emma told her. "You must have gotten it from me. It'll be okay."

Emma then looked at her parents. "I'm  
Gonna take her to her cell before she wakes up," she told them. Then she looked at Neal. "Take the girls home."

"Okay, babe," Neal nodded and pecked Emma's lips before he looked at Riley and Maya and started to walk them home.

"Hey, Neal, where's Henry?" Maya questioned him, realizing he wasn't around.

"Oh, he's at his other mother's house."

"I'm confused."

"Oh, yeah, right. Basically, before Emma and Henry were reunited, Regina adopted him. Long story short, Henry has three parents. He stays with Regina on weekends." Neal quickly explained.

*

"You have magic?" Riley questioned once they got back into their room, at their new bay window of course.

"I guess!?" Maya questioned. She still didn't really understand what happened. It was kinda just a blur. Suddenly white stuff came out of her fingertips and she knocked out a girl. 

"What are you gonna do? Are you gonna be able to control it? What can you do with magic?"

"I don't know!" Maya shouted. "Do i look like a girl who knows anything about magic?" 

Riley nodded silently and clicked her tongue. "What do we know?"

"Ring power?" Maya questioned and brought up her hand to Riley's. Riley held her hand within her own.

"Thunder," 

"Lighting,"

"I love you, honey."

"I love you, too, peaches."

They kissed.

They fell asleep that night at the bay window, wrapped up in each other's arms, not even wishing to move feet away to go to their own beds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, got all previously written chapters up! Hope you guys are enjoying this so far! Nonchalant is my new favorite word.


	6. A Swan-Cassidy-Charming-Hart-Mills-Gold thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving with everyone at the Blanchard loft. Farkle and Lucas make a appearance.

Almost a full week has passed since the incident with Zelena. 

Since then, everything has unexpectedly slowed down.

Maya and Riley got used to storybrooke, and they were even starting to enjoy and appreciate their new home (And, forcing everyone to watch their Disney movies, several town folk want to file a lawsuit for inaccuracy). 

Maya started to take lessons from Regina to help her control her magic (Regina claims she's only doing it for the sake of the town, an hormonal teenage girl with magic is not a safe thing. Although, maybe she enjoys Maya's company. Maybe she misses being involved in all of Storybrooke's crazy, as she stopped her involvement recently). 

Emma's gotten back in the zone for wedding planning ("No no no," Emma would scream almost on a daily basis. "This is all wrong, all wrong should I even go though with this wedding oh god oh").

Mary Margaret and David were busy getting their house ready for their thanksgiving dinner that would take place that evening ("it has to be perfect," Mary Margaret would insist. "Not good, not great, perfect").

Neal had been busy keeping up with everyone's supposed normal. Well, their normal. Not normal people normal (To them, Normal is weird and weird is normal). He has to Keep up with watching Henry, Riley, and Maya, his job, and make sure Emma doesn't have a breakdown over their wedding.

Back in Riley and Maya's room they were given a problem. Farkle and Lucas, or more like, lying their way though a Skype call with them.

"We, uh, moved to Maine." Maya told them. Wasn't a lie.

"What? Why?" Lucas questioned with concern laced in his voice. 

"My parents kicked me out!" Riley blurted In fear of the truth coming out. "So, we ran away. To Maine."

"Why Maine?"  Farkle replied with curiosity. He couldn't believe the Matthews would kick Riley out! It didn't seem like them. 

"Because - uh - Maya has family." Riley stated. Hey, wasn't a lie..

"Okay?" Lucas sighed with a little bit of underline confusion in his voice. "Well, have a good thanksgiving. Everyone misses you." Lucas smiled into the video chat, looking upon the bright side. 

"Yeah, everyone," Farkle added. "Even missy said she missed you." He chuckled. 

Riley's eyebrows furrowed. "Missy? Really?"

"Yep." 

The two girls looked at each other and laughed. "Woah." They said in monotone and made an explosion noise with their mouths.

It felt like old times with the core four.

Expect it wasn't.

Because it was a Skype call.

Because Riley and Maya were in Storybrooke.

Because Lucas and Farkle were still in New York. 

It was old times.

But it wasn't.

*

First that showed up at the loft was Mr. Gold and Belle. They were hesitant to invite the villain, but, they realized he was family and they had to. "Yay welcome!" Mary Margaret smiled at the couple, inviting them inside.

"Yeah, yeah, I was promised food?" Mr. Gold nonchalantly responded, with a shrug.

"Rumple!" Belle shouted unapprovingly. "Be nice!"

"It's fine, Belle," Mary Margaret offered. "Yes, food is almost ready."

The next group that showed was Emma, Neal, Henry, Maya, And Riley. Mary Margaret hugged each one of them as they walked inside.

"Is Regina gonna get here soon?" Rumple complained after twenty minutes passed and the donor queen was ten minutes late. "I'm starving."

"Same." 

"Same." 

"Same." 

"Same." 

"Same." 

Suddenly, there was slow knock the door. "Finally!! Thank the gods!" Rumple shouted.

Mary Margaret hid a laugh as she walked to answer the door. "You're late," she pointed out, with a sigh. 

"A queen is never late. Everyone else is simply early," the former queen counter-attacked as her and Robin Hood walked inside.

"The Princess diaries!" Maya and Riley shouted out at the same time when they heard her quote the second movie.

"You know it," Regina nodded approvingly as everyone was seated, there was a moment of silence until everyone grabbed Their food intensely.

*

"What are you thankful for, Maya?" Riley questioned as they went around the table answering that question.

"Uh, my family. My girlfriend. This town. Unlikely surprises. Everyone sitting here with me. Food on the table. Shelter. Oxygen. Safety. All of that good stuff." Maya responded, taking a bite of her stuffing.

"Em - mom, what are you thankful for?" Maya turned to Emma, calling her mom for the first time. It just felt like the Right moment. 

It warmed Emma's heart, hearing her say it. She knew how hard it must have been, also. It took her over a year to call her parents, well, her parents.

"I - I am thankful for my family, this town and everyone in it, I am thankful for my amazing fiancé, my life, happiness and pain, because you know it got us here," Emma chuckled. "And shelter, food, oxygen, safety, water, good friends. All those amazing things."

Everyone smiled and nodded at her. "That was cheesy," Regina sighed, with a roll of eyes.

"Oh, like yours was so original!" 

"In fact, I like to think it was!" 

Maya watched the two bicker like they did, amused and trying not to laugh. 

"Whatever," Emma sighed. "Mine was better!" She stated. It was so alike her to get the last word, in any given situation. No matter if it was a simple teasing fight with Regina, or if it was as serious as death. Always last word with her.

Regina scoffed and opened her mouth to say something, but snow interfered. "Guys! It's thanksgiving! Can you save your bickering until tomorrow? This day is about giving thanks to people we love!" 

"Fine," they both scoffed at the same time. 

"Now say you appreciate each other."

"Why?" 

"It's thanksgiving."

"Fine!" Emma sighed and looked at the queen. "I appreciate you Regina." She said slowly, slightly annoyed.

"I appreciate you too Emma." Regina said in monotone, not feeling it at all.

Mary Margaret let out a sigh. "I knew having a thanksgiving would end up bad."

\--

Meanwhile in New York 

"Somethings wrong with maya and Riley." Farkle told Lucas, within a sigh.

"I know, something is up, definitely." Lucas agreed.

"They're definitely lying to us," Farkle agreed. "The question is why. Someone has to be forcing them. Did they get kidnapped or something of so?"

"Let's figure out what it is." Farkle replied, determined.

"How?"

"I'm a scientist, a computer wiz, and I was in love with them both. Did you not think I put tracking devices onto them?" Farkle questioned with a raise of eyebrow.

"Give me an hour, and I'll have their location, freak face."

"Okay, dr. Tuttleneck."

"I don't wear tuttlenecks anymore!"

"Right," Lucas nodded. "Let's do this. Let's figure out where our girls went."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (almost.) thanksgiving!! Hope it's great! Kinda a basic chapter nothing too important but I wanted to write it still. Xx


End file.
